Azafrán y chocolate
by LitlBird
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de la chica en llamas pero, ¿qué fue de Thresh en los Juegos? ¿ Y la Comadreja? ¿Llegaron a conocerse? ¿Qué pensaban? Fic sobre la posible relación de dos de los tributos más desconocidos de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía un hermoso día en el distrito 5. El sol brillaba en su punto más alto y soplaba una suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. De haber sido un día normal, ella se habría pasado el día sentada en el pequeño jardín de su casa leyendo alguno de los libros de su padre, o charlando con sus amigas hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero no era un día normal, de modo que se calzó sus zapatos de vestir, se alisó su vestido azul y comprobó su reflejo antes de salir. Aquello era una bobada. No sólo el hecho de tener que arreglarse (que tampoco llevaba muy bien) sino los Juegos en general. No eran más que una forma cruel de recordar a la población algo que sucedió cuando muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían nacido y sólo servía para disminuir la población del país. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo; pensar que aquel año morirían otros veintitrés... Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que irse ya. Dio una vuelta frente al espejo, se volvió a cepillar su melena pelirroja y se permitió un guiño a su reflejo antes de salir.

...

Una vuelta por encima, luego por debajo... Thresh frunció el ceño a su reflejo en el espejo. Era la quinta vez que intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata y la quinta vez que fracasaba. ¿Era todo aquello necesario? ¿No sólo pretendían hacerles ver cómo uno de ellos era prácticamente sentenciado a muerte, también tenían que obligarles a llevar prendas como aquella? Negó varias veces con la cabeza y acabó tirando la corbata a la cama. La gente del distrito tendría que conformarse con verle sólo con pantalones y chaqueta de vestir y camisa, nada de adornos. Se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones, se colocó bien la chaqueta y cruzó una mirada con el espejo. No estaba del todo mal, no excesivamente arreglado pero tampoco muy informal. Su abuela se alegraría de verle tan elegante. Ese pensamiento le proporcionó la sonrisa que necesitaba. Se permitió un guiño a su reflejo y salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras hacia la calle de dos en dos.

...

_"Hace calor"_ pensó volviéndose a recolocar el vestido. Apenas llevaba unos minutos esperando pero la multitud a su alrededor había ido creciendo y, por suerte o por desgracia, el sol no dejaba de brillar. _"¿Por qué no me habré recogido el pelo?" _miró con algo de envidia a las otras chicas que sí habían decidio llevar un moño o una coleta alta._ "No me habría costado tanto, simplemente es una cinta"_. Pero algo la decía que había hecho bien en llevar el pelo suelto. Era de las pocas pelirrojas de su distrito de modo que llamaba la atención sin quererlo. _"¿Y qué?" _susurró una voz en su cabeza, _"Ese tipo de atención sólo es buena para..." _El sonido de un micrófono encendiéndose interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. El alcalde de su distrito se acercó al estrado y comenzó con el largo y aburrido discurso de todos los años. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y miró al escenario con aire aburrido. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que eso acabara? No podían acelerar la Cosecha de algún modo? Tenía hambre y no creía que fuese capaz de soportar sus zapatos de vestir durante mucho más tiempo. Y por si eso fuera poco... El sonido de su nombre resonando por toda la plaza volvió su atención al escenario. En él, un hombre con las ropas del Capitolio sujetaba un papelito en la mano y tenía la vista perdida entre la multitud de chicas buscando a alguien. A ella. ¿Ella? ¿De verdad había sido su nombre el que había oído? Las cámaras del Capitolio fueron acercándose hasta acabar enfocándola en todas las pantallas de la plaza. De modo que sí que era ella. Se alisó el vestido y caminó con la cabeza alta hasta el escenario. Por el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo a una de las pantallas y se vió destacando entre la multitud con su melena pelirroja. Bien, así la gente no la olvidaría con facilidad. También se alegró de ver que no daba la impresión de estar asustada (como realmente estaba), sino que parecía astuta, como si ya estuviese pensando alguna estrategia para los Juegos. _"Que lo piensen" _se dijo colocándose al lado del alcalde, _"Si eso me ayuda a volver a casa, que lo piensen"._

...

Rue. Thresh se quedó mirando al escenario sin saber qué hacer. Rue, había salido Rue. Rue, la niñita que les avisaba a todos del fin de jornada cuando estaban trabajando. Rue, que tantas veces se había cruzado con él al ir al mercado a intentar comprar algo para sus hermanos. Rue, la pequeña Rue. Apretó los puños al verla subir al escenario. Era injusto que una niñita como Rue fuese a los Juegos y la culpa la tenía el Capitolio. Ellos eran los que habían organizado todo aquello, ellos eran los que acababan de condenar a Rue. Y ellos tendrían que pagarlo tarde o temprano. _"Qué sueñas" _dijo una voz amarga en su cabeza, _"Ellos siempre ganan. Además, aunque pudieras, ¿cómo se lo harías pagar?" _Para eso no tenía contestación. Se limitó a ver a Rue situarse al lado del alcalde, tan pequeña que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía echar a volar lejos de allí. _"Vuela"_, pensó Thresh, _"vuela lejos de aquí, pajarito". _El sonido de su nombre resonando por toda la plaza interrumpió sus pensamientos._ "No" _pensó apretando los dientes, _"Cualquiera menos yo". _Pero era él. Las cámaras no tardaron en enfocarle pero notó que se alejaban unos metros al ver la ira en sus ojos. Comenzó a andar hacia el escenario con paso firme. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que calmarse o acabaría gritando y destrozándolo todo con los puños. Él. De todas las personas que había en la plaza tenía que ser precisamente él el elegido para ir a una muerte segura. Y tenía que ser Rue su compañera de distrito. _"El Capitolio pagará por esto" _se dijo colocándose al lado de la niñita para recibir el aplauso del público,_ "De un modo u otro". _Pero cuando se giró a estrechar la mano de su compañera (ahora rival) toda su ira controlada dio paso a la duda. _"Es tan pequeña..." _¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Doce? ¿Trece? La verdad, poco importaba. El contador de la vida de la niñita había empezado su cuenta atrás y quizás fuese él el que acabara poniéndolo a cero. _"Vuela, pajarito" _pensó estrechando la mano de Rue con ternura, _"vuela lejos de mí"._


	2. Chapter 2

El ambiente en el comedor estaba algo cargado aquel día. Los tributos se miraban nerviosos los unos a los otros y si hablaban entre ellos lo hacían en susurros o sin mirarse a los ojos. Era lógico. Ya llevaban tres días en el centro de entrenamiento preparándose para los Juegos y la tensión entre ellos era palpable. Durante las comidas solía haber dos grupos de tributos: los que tenían alianzas y los que no. Los tributos aliados, como los profesionales y la pareja del 12, se sentaban juntos y charlaban y reían durante toda la comida, como si intentaran hacer ver a los demás que estaban unidos y que tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Los tributos que no tenían alianza andaban cada día de mesa en mesa intentando entablar conversación con alguien cuya amistad les pudiera ser de alguna utilidad en los Juegos. Y ella... Bueno, ella se sentaba sola, lo más alejada posible de los profesionales y la pareja del 12 pero sin apartarse mucho de los demás. No buscaba alianzas ni amistad ni nada parecido pero sí que echaba de menos el hablar con otras personas. Desde que había llegado al Capitolio apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con el chico de su distrito (al que por suerte no conocía) de modo que no conocía a nadie con quien charlar un rato. _Ni falta que te hace_, susurró una voz en su cabeza,_ Dentro de unos días estarás intentando que veintitrés personas no te maten, lo último que necesitas es tener amigos asesinos._ La pelirroja arrancó un pedazo de pan y lo mojó en aquella sustancia llamada salsa que acompañaba a su filete. La amistad en los Juegos del Hambre podía ser tan letal como un cuchillo porque en algún momento debía terminar, de una forma o de otra. Sólo podía haber un ganador. Se llevó el trozo de pan a la boca y lo masticó despacio mirando al resto de tributos que había en el comedor. Su mirada se encontró con el tributo del 11 al otro lado de la sala. Al igual que ella, él pertenecía al reducido grupo de personas que preferían no arriesgarse a entablar amistad antes de los Juegos. Él sí sería una buena alianza en los Juegos. Era alto, fuerte y más listo de lo que ella había pensado. Todos los días iban tributos a su mesa con la esperanza de trabar amistad con él pero nadie lo conseguía. Ni siquiera se había juntado con su compañera de distrito, la niñita adorable de doce años. _Es lógico, _pensó mojando distraídamente otro pedazo de pan, _debe ser duro enfrentarse a los Juegos sabiendo que tarde o temprano debes matarla. _Aún así, había algo de cariño en los ojos de aquel chico cuando la niña estaba cerca. _Es atento_, pensó llevándose el trozo de pan a la boca, _se preocupa por ella_. Pero no dejaba que nadie lo viera. Nadie salvo ella, claro. _¿Debería acercarme? _Se había prometido a sí misma no entablar amistad antes de los Juegos pero el tributo del 11 despertaba su curiosidad. En ese momento el chico levantó la vista de su plato y sus miradas se encontraron._ Es demasiado intimidante_, pensó la pelirroja desviando la mirada y notando cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

...

_Es una chica lista_, pensó Thresh evaluando a la pelirroja sentada al otro lado de la sala,_ Algo solitaria, pero lista. _La había visto varias veces durante los entrenamientos, siempre en los puestos de supervivencia y trampas, lejos de las armas, y siempre sola. _Porque es lista_, se repitió llevándose un trozo de su filete a la boca. Al igual que él, la pelirroja era de las pocas personas que habían optado por no hacer amigos antes de los Juegos y algo le decía que no la pasara tan fácilmente por alto._ Seguro que acaba matándonos a todos o algo parecido._ Aunque ha decir verdad no le importaría que la pelirroja ganase. Le caía bien. _No_, se dijo con dureza, _debe ganar Rue. _Ella era la que más lo merecía. Su Rue... Había procurado mantenerse lo más alejado de ella desde que llegaron al Capitolio, no quería ni podía encariñarse con ella más de lo que estaba. _Debo protegerla_, se dijo,_ pero debo hacerlo desde la distancia. _Sería...¿cómo lo llamaban los capitolianos? Un guardaespaldas. Sería el guardaespaldas de Rue. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de los profesionales. Era fácil saber cuándo entraban los profesionales en el comedor, nadie más podía hacer tanto ruido. Thresh se removió molesto en su silla y se concentró en su filete. Los profesionales no le caían bien. Eran los perros falderos del Capitolio y los niños mimados de los Juegos. Y todo lo que tenía que ver con los Juegos le desagradaba. Los profesionales avanzaron por la sala como si fueran los dueños del lugar y se pararon frente a su mesa. _Genial, _pensó Thresh masticando su filete,_ Lo que me faltaba._

_- Hola, ¿eres el tributo del 11, verdad?- _uno de los profesionales, rubio y grande como un toro, se sentó frente a él extendiendo una mano_- Me parece que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Cato._

-_ Thresh- _masculló intentando no vomitar por la sonrisa que le dedicaba el tal Cato.

-_ Thresh- _repitió el chico rubio apartando la mano_- Bueno, Thresh, pareces una persona a la que no le gusta perder el tiempo así que no me andaré con rodeos: ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros en los Juegos?- _Thresh levantó la vista de su plato y miró Cato de arriba abajo. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Él? ¿Con ellos? Su mirada pasó de Cato al resto de tributos que componían en grupo. Había una chica alta (la del distrito 4, la recordaba de los reportajes de la Cosecha), un chico rubio con pinta de no haber pasado hambre en su vida, la chica morena que no dudaba en mostrar su dominio de los cuchillos durante los entrenamientos y una chica rubia de ojos verdes que no dudó en guiñarle un ojo cuando cruzaron la mirada.

-_ No me interesa_- contestó volviendo a atacar su filete. Cato pareció tardar en digerir la respuesta.

- _¿Que no te interesa?- _Cato sonrió como si Thresh hubiese hecho una especie de broma- _¿Cómo que no te interesa? ¿Por qué?_

_- Mira Cato, como has dicho, no soy una persona a la que le guste perder el tiempo- _agarró su cuchillo y señaló ampliamente al grupo_- No quiero aliarme con vosotros. No me interesa_- había visto actuar a tributos profesionales en otro Juegos. Iban en manada cazando uno a uno a todos los tributos débiles hasta acabar siendo los únicos participantes_- Yo no mato por gusto y menos a niños._

_- Ya veo- _Cato se levantó de la silla haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su ira_- Veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando tengas que matar a tu compañera- _Thresh siguió con la mirada al grupo hasta verles marcharse del comedor. En eso tenía razón. Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de la pelirroja, solo que esta vez ella no miró hacia otro lado. _Es observadora_, se dijo, _No debo perderla de vista._


	3. Chapter 3

_Puedes hacerlo_, se repitió mientras la plataforma circular la llevaba hacia arriba,_ Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo._ Quizás si se lo repetía varias veces conseguía creérselo, o al menos engañarse a sí misma. Estaba aterrada. En unos segundos tendría que enfrentarse a sus 23 compañeros hasta que sólo quedara uno. _Puedes hacerlo, _se repitió con fuerza, _Eres lista, ¿no? _ Eso era cierto. Quizás no tuviera la capacidad física del tributo del 1 pero tenía inteligencia y eso la serviría para sobrevivir. O eso esperaba. La luz del sol le dio en los ojos cuando salió a la superficie y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse. _¿Qué ves?, _preguntó una voz en su cabeza con urgencia. Qué veía... Veía un lago, a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba. Veía una llanura frente a ella y más allá veía una extensión de terreno inmensa, quizás un desierto. A los lados veía árboles, probablemente pertenecientes a un bosque situado tras ella. Y en medio de todo aquello veía un cuerno. Un cuerno dorado repleto de armas y objetos de todo tipo. _La Cornucopia._ Encima de ella había una especie de reloj marcando una cuenta atrás de un minuto al ritmo de unos tambores. Un minuto, bien. Echó un rápido vistazo a la Cornucopia valorando su posición. No estaba frente a la boca de aquel cuerno dorado pero sí se encontraba cerca de ésta. Aún así dudaba ser capaz de llegar a ella antes de que la alcanzaran sus compañeros, de modo que se centró en los objetos repartidos a su alrededor. La mayoría eran mochilas y comida y las únicas armas útiles que encontró fueron una onda y un cuchillo cerca de ella. No había forma de averiguar qué había en las mochilas pero quizás fueran su única oportunidad de coger algo. Asintió satisfecha con su análisis y volvió la vista al reloj. Aún la quedaban 30 segundos de modo que se dedicó a adivinar qué haría el resto de tributos. Estaba claro que los tributos profesionales irían a por las armas del centro de la Cornucopia, probablemente matando a aquellos que se interpusiesen en su camino. El chico del 12 tenía la vista puesta en la chica de su distrito pero algo la decía que no tenía intención de enzarzarse en ninguna pelea. La chica en llamas parecía indecisa, como si se debatiera entre huir al bosque o coger el arco que había en la Cornucopia. La niña de 12 años parecía dispuesta a correr hacia los árboles, a pesar de tener que atravesar toda el campo de batalla. El resto de sus compañeros moriría pronto, de eso estaba segura. Y el chico del 11... Frunció los labios mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué haría el chico del 11? Era fuerte, así que no tendría problemas en llegar a las armas más mortíferas, pero no era como los profesionales. ¿Y entonces qué tenía pensado hacer? Se obligó a sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora; tenía apenas 15 segundos para pensar qué hacer. Estaba claro que cogería la mochila más grande que estuviese cerca de ella y hasta quizás algún cuchillo suelto pero, ¿y después? Había dos caminos posibles: el bosque y la llanura. El bosque suponía una mayor variedad de recursos para sobrevivir pero la mayoría de tributos optaría por esa opción. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que alguien se internase en la llanura de modo que allí estaría segura, a pesar de ser un terreno sin recursos. Bosque o llanura. Bosque o llanura. Aquellas opciones resonaban en su cabeza al ritmo de los tambores que marcaban los segundos que faltaban._ Bosque. Pum. Llanura. Pum. Bosque. Pum. Llanura. Pum. Bosque. Pum._

_..._

_Hacia la llanura_, fue lo único que pudo pensar Thresh antes de que el contador de la Cornucopia llegara a cero. Acto seguido echó a correr sin pensárselo dos veces hacia la boca de la Cornucopia. No tardó mucho en hacerse con una maza de hierro pero para entonces había un montón de tributos a su alrededor. Apretando los dientes, fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud a golpe de mazazo, notando cómo la maza aplastaba huesos y extremidades a su paso. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber ido hacia la Cornucopia, aquello comenzaba a convertirse en una carnicería. Por todas partes había tributos luchando unos contra otros, tributos corriendo y tributos muriendo. Y él podría ser el siguiente. Cato se dirigía hacia él blandiendo una espada pero, en lugar de huír, Thresh asió con fuerza la maza y se encaró a él. Después del encuentro en la cafetería, no le importaba partirle la mandíbula. Paró la primera estocada de Cato con la maza y se las arregló para propinarle una patada en el estómago pero eso no intimidó al chico del 1. Empezaron a moverse en círculos, sin perderse de vista el uno al otro y sin dejar de atacar. _Voy a matarle_, se decía Thresh en cada golpe, _Pienso matar a Cato. _Toda duda que podía haber tenido se había desvanecido al verle. Odiaba a ese chico desde que se encontraron en la cafetería y no le importaba partirle las costillas. Agarró su maza con las dos manos y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla haciéndole caer. Estaba a punto de rematarle cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna. Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver la pernera de su pantalón manchada de sangre. Por lo visto Cato había logrado alcanzarle con la espada. Reprimió un grito de dolor, miró a Cato semi inconsciente en el suelo y luego a su alrededor. Apenas quedaban tributos y los profesionales se dirigían hacia él para socorrer a Cato. _Huye_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _Si te quedas, morirás. ¿Qué más da matarle más tarde?_ Apretó los dientes y, tras asestarle a Cato una última patada con la pierna buena, echó a correr cojeando hacia la llanura. Cada paso que daba era un suplicio pero no se detuvo; debía dejar atrás la Cornucopia cuanto antes. Estuvo corriendo un buen rato hasta que se vio rodeado de altas plantas que le llegaban hasta el pecho. Las reconoció en seguida, era el tipo de plantas que recolectaban en su distrito los días de cosecha. _Mi territorio_, pensó frenando el paso. Aquello parecía estar desierto y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su respiración. Decidió que era la hora de descansar y de echar un vistazo a su herida, de modo que dejó su maza en el suelo y se sentó en una roca cercana. Se subió la pernera del pantalón hasta más arriba de la rodilla e hizo una mueca de dolor. Tenía un corte justo encima de la rodilla que le atravesaba todo el muslo. No era muy profundo pero sí sangraba peligrosamente. Aspiró entre dientes y se tapó la herida con ambas manos; debía impedir que la sangre siguiera saliendo o acabaría perdiendo la pierna. Se arrancó un trozo de la camisa e intentó atarse un torniquete por encima de la rodilla.

_- Yo que tú no haría eso- _dijo una voz proveniente de entre las plantas. Thresh alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Seguía estando sólo pero juraría haber oído aquella voz a pocos metros de él. ¿Se la habría imaginado?

-_ ¿Quién está ahí?- _preguntó agachándose para recoger su maza.

-_ Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño_- la voz provenía de las plantas que había frente a él. De entre ellas salió una chica, la chica pelirroja que había visto en la cafetería. Parecía desarmada y no llevaba nada a excepción de una gran mochila a su espalda.

_- ¿Qué quieres?- _preguntó con desconfianza sin soltar la maza.

-_ Ayudarte_- la pelirroja avanzó unos pasos hasta arrodillarse frente a él-_ Perderás la pierna si no tratas bien la herida._

- _¿Y por qué ibas a ayudarme?- _la chica pelirroja enrojeció y se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba cosas de su mochila. Sacó una botella de agua de dos litros llena, vendas, una pequeña navaja, un paño y aún quedaban cosas en su mochila. _Se ha llevado un buen botín_, pensó Thresh reparando en que él sólo tenía su maza para sobrevivir. La chica echó algo de agua en el paño y empezó a limpiar la herida con cuidado. Acto seguido e ignorando las quejas de Thresh, cogió una de las vendas y cubrió poco a poco la herida, atando los extremos de la venda con fuerza cuando terminó.

_- Ya está- _suspiró y volvió a guardar las cosas en su mochila-_ Tendrás que cambiarla dos veces al día hasta que se te cure del todo. Y si empeora...- _hizo una pausa y alzó la vista- _Supongo que tendrás que confiar en tus patrocinadores- _dicho esto se levantó, se echó la mochila al hombro e hizo además de marcharse por donde había venido.

-_ Espera_- Thresh examinó su herida recién curada y se bajó con cuidado la pernera del pantalón-_ ¿Podrás repetirlo la próxima vez? Ten en cuenta que esto es muy grande y tendremos que andar mucho_- la chica se volvió hacia él y le miró con desconfianza.

-_ ¿Quieres...quieres que nos aliemos?_

-_ No, creo que no lo has entendido_- _no debo perderla de vista_, pensó incorporándose con ayuda de la maza_- Me acompañarás hasta que la herida se me cure. Y si empeoro, te mataré. _


	4. Chapter 4

La tarde caía sobre la Arena de los Juegos. Habían pasado horas desde el final de la lucha en la Cornucopia y diez de los veintitrés tributos habían perdido la vida en ella. También habían pasado horas desde que la tributo del distrito 5 curara al tributo del distrito 11 y se viera obligada a alirase con él. No se habían dirgido la palabra desde entonces y entre ellos reinaba una calma tensa. _Demasiado silencio_, pensó la pelirroja intentando mantener el ritmo cojeante de su compañero. De haber habido pájaros, podría haberse distraído con el sonido de sus cantos pero los únicos animales que se oían de vez en cuando eran los ratones que correteaban entre las plantas que les rodeaban. _Demasiado silencio_, se repitió,_ A este paso acabaré volviéndome loca_. Sabía que estaba en medio de unos juegos sangrientos que probablemente significarían su muerte pero, ¿tan malo era mantener una conversación?

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- _el tributo del 11 le dedicó una mirada ceñuda como toda respuesta_- ¿No me lo quieres decir?- _silencio de nuevo. La chica suspiró_- Si de verdad piensas retenerme contra mi voluntad hasta que se te cure la herida, al menos deberías dejarme saber cómo te llamas, ¿no?- _esta vez hubo un silencio diferente, como si el chico estuviese reflexionando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-_ Thresh- _masculló finalmente_- Me llamo Thresh._

_- Thresh_- repitió la chica-_ Significa "trilla", ¿no?- _Thresh asintió una sola vez y siguió andando sin mirarla_- Thresh...Yo me llamo..._

_- No me importa cómo te llames_- interrumpió el muchacho con dureza.

- _¿Y cómo vas a llamarme si necesitas algo y estoy lejos?_

_- No estarás lejos._

-_ ¿Y si lo estoy?- _Thresh suspiró cansado y la miró de reojo de arriba abajo.

- _Te llamaré Comadreja._

_- ¿¡Comadreja!?- _la pelirroja se paró en seco y se quedó mirándole ofendida- _¿¡Pretendes llamarme Comadreja!?_

-_ Es lo que pareces_- la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Thresh pero desapareció al verse obligado a parar_- Además, ¿cómo quieres que te llame sino?_

-_ Pues por mi nombre estaría bien._

- _No quiero saber cómo te llamas_- Thresh se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo_- Te llamaré Pelirroja, si lo prefieres_- dicho esto, comenzó a andar de nuevo.

-_ Pelirroja...- _la chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a andar- _Supongo que es mejor que Comadreja-_ volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar- _¿Adónde se supone que vamos?_

- _Lo más lejos que podamos de la Cornucopia- _la pelirroja hizo un ruido, a medio camino de la carcajada y la protesta.

-_ Ya estamos lejos de la Cornucopia, estamos a medio día de viaje- _por su tono de voz estaba claro que, si por ella fuera, pararía a descansar- _Además, en este estadio hay límites; no podremos seguir andando eternamente._

-_ Pues llegaremos al límite_- dijo Thresh apretando los dientes. La pelirroja abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo pensó dos veces y la cerró. Quizás no fuera buena idea enfadarle, por si se replanteaba el tema de dejarla vivir de momento. Permanecieron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin detenerse y sin mirarse a los ojos.

-_ Bueno...- _dijo la pelirroja harta de tanto silencio- _¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?_

- _¿A qué viene eso ahora?-_ Thresh se paró en seco y se encaró a ella.

-_ Me aburro- _respondió la chica con franqueza_- No es tan malo hablar de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?_

-_ ¿Dónde te crees que estamos, en una excursión escolar?- _a medida que hablaba, Thresh iba subiendo el tono cada vez más-_ Estamos en medio de unos juegos sangrientos, niña, no en una merienda campestre._

_- ¡No me llames niña, tengo la misma edad que tú!- _replicó la pelirroja notando cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

_- ¡Pues deja de comportarte como una cría!- _Thresh hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y suavizó el tono de su voz-_ Mira, me está costando un trabajo inmenso el no machacarte contra el suelo con la maza, así que no pongas las cosas más difíciles_- antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, una figura surgió de la nada y embistió contra Thresh tirándole al suelo. Ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo hasta que finalmente el atacante logró colocarse sobre Thresh. La pelirroja estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse. _Huye_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _Es tu oportunidad, echa a correr_. Pero por más que se repetía que debía marcharse ahora que podía, no se movió del sitio. Debía ayudar a Thresh. Sentía la misma sensación que había sentido cuando había visto su herida y había decidio curarle. Buscó por todas partes algo con lo que poder atacar a aquel extraño y encontró la maza plateada. Thresh debió de haberla dejado caer al recibir el golpe. Agarró el mango con fuerza, levantó la maza y la descargó sobre la espalda del atacante. El golpe no fue suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él pero sí para apartarle lejos de Thresh. Resoplando con fuerza, la pelirroja levantó la maza de nuevo y volvió a descargarla sobre el atacante una vez, dos, tres veces hasta que un cañonazo confirmó su muerte. Un movimiento a su derecha le indicó que Thresh se encontraba bien, de modo que suspiró y dejó caer la maza. Ya estaba, había matado a su primer tributo. Y había sido fácil, quizás demasiado fácil. Se agachó al lado del cadáver y le dio la vuelta para ver la cara de su víctima. Había algo en sus facciones y en sus ojos que le resultaba familiar. Entonces recordó. Era el chico de su distrito, aquel cuyo nombre no lograba recordar pero que había visto tantas veces en el colegio y con el que había realizado el viaje en tren hasta el Capitolio. Y estaba muerto, ella le había matado. Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos del cuerpo. Estaba muerto... ¿Y qué? Probablemente él la hubiera matado de tener oportunidad...¿no? De eso trataban los juegos, de matar. Daba igual a quién. De pronto empezó a oírse el sonido de unas hélices en movimiento y del cielo surgió un aerodeslizador gigantesco. De él bajó una especie de gancho metálico que agarró al tributo muerto, lo elevó por los aires y desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Ya está, se había ido. ¿Y entonces por qué seguía sintiéndose tan mal? No había tenido otra opción. Era él o ella. _Él o Thresh_, se dijo con amargura, _Y has elegido a Thresh._

-_ ¿Estás bien?- _la voz de Thresh a sus espaldas la sobresaltó y la hizo volverse. Abrió la boca para contestar pero la voz le fallaba, de modo que se limitó a asentir. Sólo entonces sintió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

...

La noche caía sobre la Arena. Una pequeña hoguera iluminaba a dos tributos "disfrutando" de su primera cena en los juegos: Thresh y la chica del distrito cinco. Ambos cenaban en silencio, algo apartados pero cerca del fuego. La chica apenas comía y parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar. De hecho, no había hablado nada durante todo el camino que ambos habían hecho hasta encontrar sitio donde pasar la noche y había permanecido con la vista clavada en el suelo. Como no habían intercambiado palabras, Thresh no sabía muy bien qué la pasaba pero había sabido atar cabos._ El chico debía ser su compañero de distrito_, pensó royendo los huesos del ratón que les servía de cena. Eso explicaría la falta de apetito y los sollozos que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar. _Tú estarías igual si hubieras hecho lo mismo. _Frunció el ceño y bebió un sorbo de agua para bajar la comida. No, él no lo habría hecho. Nunca haría daño a Rue, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él quería protegerla. _¿Ah, sí? _dijo una voz en su cabeza,_ ¿Sabes acaso dónde está? ¿O si está bien?_ No lo sabía. La última vez que la había visto había sido en la Cornucopia y fue apenas un segundo. _Podría estar muerta_, dijo la voz de su cabeza con amargura, _Podría estar escapando de los profesionales. Podría estar tiritando en cualquier rincon. Sola. Asustada._ Thresh apretó los dientes. Todo aquello podría ser cierto pero también podía no serlo, no hacía falta ponerse en lo peor. Rue era lista. Quizás estaba disfrutando de una cena caliente o sobre la rama de algún árbol. Quizás aún seguía con vida. Un estruendo musical rompió la quietud de la noche e hizo a los dos tributos mirar hacia el cielo. El emblema del Capitolio brilló unos segundos y dio paso al recuento de tributos muertos de aquel día. La primera era la chica del 3, lo que significaba que gran parte de los profesionales había sobrevivido. El segundo era el chico del 4. Thresh miró de reojo a la chica pelirroja cuando la cara del tributo del 5 apareció en el cielo. La chica miraba aparentemente impasible pero algo en sus ojos le hizo pensar que estaba a punto de llorar. Después del chico del 5 aparecieron los dos tributos del distrito 6 y tras ellos, los dos del distrito 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Thresh notó cómo sus músculos se ponían en tensión. ¿Y si había muerto Rue? La cara de la chica del 10 brilló unos instantes en el cielo y después...nada. El sello del Capitolio apareció una vez más para dar por concluído el recuento. Thresh suspiró aliviado y se relajó. Rue había conseguido sobrevivir. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrarla.

-_ La buscas, ¿verdad?- _Thresh alzó la cabeza. La pelirroja le miraba fijamente con las rodillas abrazadas_- A tu compañera, la niña pequeña._

-_ Rue- _dijo Thresh asintiendo- _Sí, la busco._

- _Está en el bosque_- la pelirroja bajó la vista hacia la hoguera- _La ví ir hacia allí tras la cuenta atrás._

- _¿En serio?- _la chica asintió y volvió a mirarle. De modo que Rue estaba en el bosque. Viva. _La encontraré_, se dijo nuevamente esperanzado,_ Y la mantendré a salvo._ O quizás Rue ya no estaba allí. Quizás estaba en el río o por entre las plantas que les rodeaban. No importaba, estaba viva. Y la encontraría. _Ya, ¿y qué vas a hacer con la pelirroja?_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Miró de reojo a la chica que le acompañaba, que parecía haber vuelto a su ensimismamiento. ¿Se atrevería a dejarla sola? ¿Y por qué no? Ella estaba deseando irse, su alianza era sólo circunstancial._ La necesitas_, se recordó notando un pinchazo en la pierna. La herida estaba mucho mejor después de la segunda curación y probablemente dejaría de dolerle en unos días. Pero necesitaba a la chica para terminar de curarla. _Y estoy en deuda con ella_, se dijo, _Me ha salvado la vida dos veces. _Aquello le hizo sentir incómodo, no le gustaba deber favores a nadie. _Quizás puedas pagar tu deuda con un poquito de bondad_, dijo una voz en su interior que sonaba exactamente igual que la de la pelirroja. Carraspeó pensando en un tema de conversación y la chica alzó los ojos hacia él.

- _Yo...quería darte las gracias por, bueno, por lo de antes...- _la chica hizo un gesto con la mano, quitando hierro al asunto-_ Ese chico era tú..._

- _...compañero de distrito, sí_- contestó la pelirroja bajando la vista.

- _Y érais...bueno...¿amigos?_

-_ No, en realidad apenas le conocía_- la chica suspiró y removió las brasas de la hoguera para reavivar el fuego.

-_ Lo siento- _la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y permaneció callada. _Cambia de tema, _pensó Thresh, _Quieres animarla un poco, ¿recuerdas?_-_ Me...me gusta la música_- la chica alzó de nuevo la vista y le miró con el ceño fruncido-_ Es decir, yo no canto ni nada de eso pero mi abuela sí y Rue también y, bueno, me gusta escucharlas y..._

-_ ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- _interrumpió la chica confundida.

-_ Bueno, antes me has preguntado por lo que hacía en mis ratos libres y no te he contestado así que...- Tonto_, pensó Thresh sintiéndose más imbécil que nunca, _tonto, tonto, tonto_-_ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- _la chica ladeó la cabeza y le miró fijamente, como si intentara adivinar si estaba bromeando.

- _Me gusta leer_- dijo finalmente- _Me apasionan los libros._

-_ ¿Leer?- _una sonrisa sincera, la primera en muchos días, atravesó los labios de Thresh- _¿Y cómo es que te gusta leer?_

- _Es difícil de explicar_- poco a poco la chica empezaba a sonreír-_ Cada vez que leo es como si me transportara a otro mundo. Como si pudiera abandonar mi vida y vivir otra durante unas horas. Un libro puede llevarte lejos de donde te encuentres._

- _¿Incluso lejos de aquí?- _preguntó Thresh con tristeza.

- _Incluso lejos de aquí_- la chica suspiró- _Me gustaría tener un libro ahora_- _De poco te iba a servir, _pensó Thresh con amargura. Aún así, la idea de dejar atrás aquel infierno durante un tiempo sin tener que moverse del sitio le atraía. ¿Sería así de verdad? Él no estaba acostumbrado a leer, sólo lo hacía en el colegio y la mayoría de los textos trataban de agricultura. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que aquella chica daría hasta su vida por poseer uno de los libros de su escuela. De repente, él también quiso tener uno de aquellos tesoros de papel entre sus manos. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que un destelló plateado llamó su atención. De el cielo caía lentamente una cajita metálica atada a un paracaídas, que fue a aterrizar justo a los pies de los dos tributos. Ambos se miraron. Aquello debía de ser un regalo de los profesionales pero, ¿para quién? ¿Y por qué en aquel momento? Thresh desató el paracaídas y puso la caja sobre sus rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de la chica pelirroja. Allí podría haber cualquier cosa. Abrió la tapa y sonrió al ver el interior.

_- ¿Qué, qué hay?- _preguntó la chica acercándose a él. Thresh sacó un objeto de la caja y se lo tendió. Era un libro.

- _Está claro que es para tí- _dijo sonriendo-_ Parece que hay gente que te aprecía en el Capitolio- _la chica tomó el libro con manos temblorosas y ojos muy abiertos y susurró un "gracias" aunque Thresh no estaba seguro de si se dirigía a él o a las cámaras que les estarían grabando en aquel momento.

-_ La Bella y la Bestia- _la chica acarició la portada del libro sonriéndose, como si estuviese disfrutando de un chiste que sólo ella conociese. Al ver la cara de Thresh, trató de explicarse- _Trata de una chica llamada Bella que, para salvar a su padre, se ve obligada a convivir con...- _miró a Thresh de arriba abajo y sonrió de nuevo- _bueno, con una bestia._

_- Ya...- _Thresh asintió lentamente- _¿De modo que yo soy la bestia?- _la chica rió y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- _No, al principio no se llevan muy bien pero al final..._

- _No quiero saber el final_- repuso Thresh reclinándose- _No hasta que me lo leas, al menos_- la chica rió de nuevo y, tras mirarle una última vez, comenzó a leer en voz alta. _Quizás esto de la convivencia no esté tan mal_, pensó Thresh escuchándola sólo a medias. Aquella extraña pareja podría estar en medio de unos juegos sangrientos en los que se ponía a prueba su capacidad de supervivencia pero, por una vez, ambos se sentían en paz.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado una semana desde que los participantes de los 74º Juegos del Hambre comenzaran su lucha por la supervivencia, pero el tiempo no parecía pasar para los dos únicos tributos que poblaban la llanura de la Arena. Nada había pasado allí desde que la chica del distrito cinco se viera obligada a matar a su compañero de distrito. Thresh y la Comadreja habían cazado, recolectado plantas y leído el libro de la chica pelirroja tantas veces que eran capaces de recitar párrafos enteros de memoria. Cada día era una tranquila rutina que habían aprendido a sobrellevar con mejor o peor humor. Pero la tranquilidad no dura eternamente.

-_ Ya no puedo más- _dijo la pelirroja cuando Thresh le ofreció su ración de comida compuesta por raíces y plantas comestibles- _Si vuelvo a comer algo que proceda de la tierra, vomitaré._

-_ Es difícil que vomites cuando no tienes nada en el estómago_- repuso Thresh llevandose a la boca una baya-_ Además, esto es lo único que hay_- anteriormente había ratones campestres pero el Capitolio parecía haberles eliminado su particular suministro de carne.

- _Te equivocas, hay más comida. Sólo hay que encontrarla_- la chica se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Thresh fijamente- _Y yo sé dónde encontrarla._

-_ Ya_- Thresh se inclinó a su vez hacia delante y sonrió- _Yo también sé donde encontrarla, Pelirroja, en el bosque. Pero resulta que el bosque está a más de dos días de aquí_- dicho esto se recostó contra la roca en la que estaba sentado y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

- _No, hay otro lugar. Y está a un día de viaje_- Thresh alzó la vista con curiosidad- _La Cornucopia._

- _Ni hablar_- el rostro de Thresh se ensombreció- _No vamos a ir allí_- durante los juegos, los profesionales solían asentar en la Cornucopia su campamento. Allí tenían comida, bebida y armas y se aseguraban de que ningún otro tributo llegara vivo a coger cualquiera de esas cosas.

- _No tienes que ir si no quieres. Iré yo._

- _¿Y dejar que te enfrentes sola a tres profesionales y quién sabe cuántos tributos?- _Thresh hizo una mueca y se terminó lo que quedaba de comida- _Ni hablar._

- _Pues vayamos los dos_- la pelirroja estaba decidida a salirse con la suya- _Tarde o temprano tendrán que dejar la Cornucopia, aprovecharemos entonces para coger algo de comer. Y si tenemos que luchar..._- la chica desvió un momento la vista hacia la maza plateada antes de continuar-_ Tú eres fuerte_.

-_ He dicho que no. Esta zona es segura, no merece la pena arriesgarse._

- _¿Y qué me dices de Rue?- _la chica calló unos segundos antes de continuar- _Quizás aún siga en el bosque, podríamos encontrarla y..._

- _No metas a Rue en esto_- Thresh se tensó- _He dicho que no iremos y no iremos, fin de la discusión_- ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la chica suspiró.

-_ Esta bien- _dijo mirando fijamente a Thresh- _No iremos_.

...

La tarde caía en la Arena de los Juegos. La Comadreja corría lo más rápido que podía por entre las plantas que componían la llanura, mirando constantemente atrás y esperando llegar lo antes posible al bosque. _Has hecho lo correcto_, se decía a cada paso. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada cuando había una fuente de alimento y, por tanto, de supervivencia tan cerca de ella. Por eso, cuando Thresh se había quedado dormido después de la comida, había cogido su mochila y abandonado la seguridad de su campamento para ir a la Cornucopia. Y no se arrepentía. Después de horas sin dejar de correr, vislumbró el final de la llanura y cambió la dirección de su carrera para encaminarse hacia el bosque. Paró junto al primer árbol que encontró, se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y, camuflada por la vegetacion, observó el terreno que se abría ante ella. El chico del distrito uno estaba sentado a los pies de la Cornucopia afilando la punta de su lanza mientras el chico del dos charlaba con su compañera de distrito y el chico del distrito tres paseaba alejado de ellos. ¿El chico del distrito tres? La pelirroja se quedó mirándole frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué hacía el chico del tres con los profesionales? ¿Para qué le necesitaban? Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Los habitantes del distrito tres eran expertos en asuntos tecnológicos pero no veía cómo eso podía servirles. Entonces reparó en los montículos que había alrededor de las plataformas que llevaban a los tributos al estadio y dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa. Pues claro, para eso le necesitaban. Había desenterrado las minas del terreno, las había activado de nuevo y las había enterrado alrededor de la Cornucopia. Lo que había ante ella era un campo minado. _Genial, _pensó con amargura, _¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?_ Podría llegar a la boca de la Cornucopia evitando las minas pero para eso necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta dónde estaba cada una. Y para eso necesitaba acercarse. Negó varias veces con la cabeza mirando al grupo de tributos. No, lo que necesitaba era una distracción. Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, un enorme humo negro surgió del bosque y se elevó por el cielo. La chica se quedó boquiabierta mirándolo ascender y viendo cómo los tributos se gritaban entre sí mientras cogían las armas y corrían hacia él, dejando el campamento sin vigilancia. Quizás la suerte sí estaba de su parte en aquella ocasión. Salió de su escondite andando con cautela, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que no había nadie cerca. _Vía libre_, pensó. Echó a correr hacia la Cornucopia procurando no hacer ruido y se paró a unos metros de los suministros. A esa distancia era fácil saber dónde se encontraban las minas y dónde no. Muy despacio, apoyó un pie sobre un espacio del terreno entre dos montículos y esperó. Nada. Apoyó el otro pie en el siguiente punto pero esta vez no esperó, sino que siguió avanzando sin detenerse, saltando primero sobre un pie y luego sobre otro. _Si te concentras, es fácil_, pensó arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos, _Sólo tienes que fijarte bien._ A medio camino de la Cornucopia, se vio rodeada de minas tanto delante como a los lados, de modo que tomó impulsó y saltó lo más lejos que pudo, cayendo en una zona segura de puntillas. Cuando fue a apoyar de nuevo los talones en el suelo sintió que algo no iba bien. En el salto había tomado demasiado impulso y todo su cuerpo caía hacia delante. _Voy a morir_. Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo. Después...nada. Permaneció unos segundos tumbada en el suelo, sin atreverse a moverse y con el corazón desbocado. _Levanta_, se ordenó, _No has volado por los aires, levántate y sigue avanzando. Y por lo que más quieras, no grites. _Se puso en pie rápidamente y siguió su camino, procurando ir con más cuidado, hasta llegar a la Cornucopia. Comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor sin decidirse. Allí había de todo, desde medicinas hasta cajas llenas de comida y sacos de arpillera donde podría haber cualquier cosa. Se descolgó la mochila del hombro y empezó a llenarla con galletas saladas, manzanas y todo lo que encontraba a mano. Procuraba coger la menor cantidad posible, de manera que si los otros tributos volvían no sospecharan que alguien había estado allí. Se llevó a la boca un pedazo de queso, cerró la mochila, se la echó al hombro y repitió el mismo proceso que había usado para llegar a los suministros. _Verás la cara que pone Thresh cuando vea toda esta comida_, pensaba mientras saltaba de un pie a otro, _Tendrá que darme la razón_. Al llegar a la zona no minada comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la llanura, notando cómo la mochila golpeaba su espalda a cada paso. No se dio cuenta de que la chica del distrito doce la observaba entre los árboles.

...

_¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ pensaba Thresh mientras caminaba por entre las plantas con la maza echada al hombro. Era casi noche cerrada y la pelirroja seguía sin dar señales de vida, aunque algo le decía que había ido a la Cornucopia. _Es tan cabezota... _Su primer pensamiento al despertar y encontrarse solo en el campamento fue ir tras ella inmediatamente pero lo que de verdad le hizo salir en su busca fue la explosión que resonó en la Arena proveniente de algún punto en la lejanía. _Está bien_, pensaba mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro que les habían enviado, _Es lista, habrá buscado algún refugio. _O a lo mejor estaba muerta... No, no podía dejarse llevar por el pesimismo; no como había hecho con Rue. _A ella tampoco la has encontrado_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _Es a ella a la que deberías estar buscando._ Pero era más probable que Rue estuviera subida a un árbol que rodeada de plantas. Aún así, Thresh apretó el paso. Las sombras iban alargándose a medida que se iba haciendo de noche y las plantas comenzaron a dar paso a los árboles a su alrededor pero aún así las chicas seguían sin aparecer. Thresh se obligó a parar al llegar a un claro del bosque. Ya era noche cerrada y apenas veía las cosas que había frente a él. Además tenía hambre. Dejó el libro sobre un tronco caído, cogió dos piedras del suelo y encendió un fuego, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no se viera en unos metros a la redonda pero capaz de cocinar algo. El fuego atrajo a un conejo hacia el claro, Thresh lo atrapó le retorció el cuello y comenzó a prepararlo distraídamente. Ensartó uno de los pedazos de carne en un palo, se sentó sobre el tronco frente al fuego y comenzó a cocinarlo. Al menos cenaría algo caliente. El himno nacional interrumpió la quietud que reinaba en el claro. Thresh alzó la vista hacia el cielo a tiempo de ver el símbolo de Panem desaparecer. De repente todos sus miedos reaparecieron. ¿Y si la pelirroja había muerto? ¿Y si había recorrido toda esa distancia para nada? ¿Y Rue? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Habría tardado demasiado en ir a buscarla? Se puso en tensión. La cara del chico del distrito tres apareció unos segundos en el cielo, seguida de la imagen del chico del distrito diez y de nuevo el símbolo del Capitolio. Thresh suspiró y se llevó un pedazo de conejo a la boca. Ya está, sólo dos. Las chicas estaban bien. Al día siguiente iría a buscarlas. _¿Y después? _Quién sabía. Se terminó lo que le quedaba del conejo, se aseguró de apagar bien el fuego y se tumbó sobre el tronco, usando el libro de la pelirroja como almohada. _¿Dónde estáis, chicas?, _pensó justo antes de quedarse dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Dónde estás, Thresh?, _pensaba la Comadreja mientras caminaba por entre las plantas. El sol comenzaba a salir en el estadio pero su particular compañero de alianza seguía sin aparecer. Había llegado a su campamento en medio de la noche y lo había encontrado desierto. Aún quedaban restos de lo que fue una hoguera y algunas bayas por el suelo pero estaba claro: Thresh se había ido; bien por su propia voluntad, bien obligado por algo o alguien. _Sólo ha pasado medio día_, se dijo, _No seas tonta, ya aparecerá._ _De todas formas, ¿para qué quieres encontrarle?_ Para darle las gracias por no haberla matado, para comprobar que estaba bien; no lo sabía. Además, estaba inquieta. A pesar de que el cielo había dejado claro que el tributo del distrito once se encontraba con vida, sentía que las cosas no iban bien. Algo estaba a punto de pasar y su intuición le decía que no sería nada bueno. _Eso que sientes se llama estrés_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, _llevas días aquí, es normal que estés inquieta._ Pero no, tenía que ser algo más. Si no, ¿qué había sido aquella explosión que escuchó al abandonar la Cornucopia? _Alguien ha debido activar una mina_, se repitió sin mucha convicción, _alguno de los chicos que murió ayer._ ¿Qué otra explicación había? Eso era lo más razonable... A no ser que fuera algo preparado por los vigilantes. ¿Pero qué conseguirían con eso? ¿Reunirles a todos? ¿Herir a alguien para convertirle en una presa fácil? ¿Acaso Thresh había estado cerca de la explosión y estaba herido? _Me va a estallar la cabeza, _pensó la pelirroja dejando de caminar y apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por los demás y empezar a preocuparse por sí misma, si no acabaría volviendose loca. Volvió a ponerse derecha y miró a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado atrás la llanura. Se encontraba en un claro amplio y desierto, rodeado por árboles. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar. Lo que ella había tomado por un simple claro era el antiguo emplazamiento de los suministros de los profesionales, cercanos a la Cornucopia. Solo que no había suministros. _No fue una sola mina_, pensó paseando despacio por entre los escombros, _Fueron todas. Alguien ha hecho volar por los aires todas las provisiones. _¿Pero quién querría hacer una cosa así? _¿Y eso qué importa?_, grito una voz en su cabeza, _¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya no hay suministros! Y si no hay suministros..._ Tampoco había comida para los profesionales. Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. Sin los suministros los profesionales tendrían muy difícil sobrevivir en la Arena y eso hacía la supervivencia del resto mucho más fácil. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta dar paso a la risa. Comenzó a dar patadas a los escombros y a las cenizas sin dejar de reír, hasta que sintió un dolor en el pie. Bajó la vista al suelo para ver cuál había sido su causante y distinguió un objeto metálico semi-enterrado en la ceniza. Se agachó y descubrió que tenía dos asas a los lados. Las agarró con fuerza, levantó el objeto y lo limpió y vació de ceniza. Era una olla. Empezó a reír de nuevo. De todas las cosas que podrían haber sobrevivido a la explosión, había encontrado una olla. _Mientras los profesionales estén cazando ratones, yo podré hacerme sopitas. _Rió con más fuerza y observó su reflejo en la superficie metálica de la olla. _Has perdido el juicio, pelirroja_, pensó mirando su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa de loca. Dejó la olla en el suelo y siguió buscando entre los escombros hasta que encontró un cuchillo. Sonrió satisfecha y tiró el cuchillo dentro de la olla. _Sólo falta el tenedor en mi kit de cocina_, pensó rebuscando de nuevo entre las cenizas. De pronto escuchó un ruido, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, que la hizo alzar la cabeza. No había nadie por allí pero se sintió inquieta. _Esto no se ha terminado_, pensó cogiendo la olla en brazos y agarrando el cuchillo con una mano, _Los juegos continúan_. Echó a correr hacia el bosque sin saber muy bien de qué huía o adónde se dirigía. Una vez más, no se dio cuenta de que la chica del distrito doce la observaba entre los árboles.

...

Cuando se vio completamente rodeada de árboles, la Comadreja dejó de correr. Toda la alegría que había sentido antes había desaparecido para dar paso a la incertidumbre y el cansancio. Notaba los brazos rígidos y temblorosos por llevar durante todo el trayecto la olla. No sabía dónde estaba ni la distancia que había recorrido, sólo que debía ser algo más de medio día por la posición del sol y los rugidos de su estómago. Tenía hambre, pero por desgracia había gastado la comida que había conseguido en la Cornucopia el día anterior. _Si quieres comer, tienes que buscarte la vida, _se dijo poniendose de nuevo en movimiento. No tardó mucho en llegar a un arroyo de aguas tranquilas. Dejó la olla en la orilla, asegurándose que estuviese orientada al sol, se metió en el agua cuchillo en mano y esperó. Tardó unos ocho intentos en pescar algo decente pero finalmente consiguió sacar un pequeño pez, no mucho más grande que su mano. Salió del agua con el pez aún retorciéndose en el cuchillo y se acercó a la olla. El sol había calentado su interior todo aquel tiempo, de modo que no hacía falta tocarla para saber que abrasaba. Echó el pez dentro de la olla, oyendo casi al instante el chisporroteo de su carne cocinándose, cogió la olla en brazos y el cuchillo con una mano y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque. Por el camino fue dando la vuelta al pez con el cuchillo, de manera que para cuando llegó a un claro ya tenía la comida prácticamente lista. Apoyó la olla en el suelo, trasladó el pez hasta una roca lisa y comenzó a prepararlo con paciencia. Se tomó su tiempo en limpiarlo bien de escamas y espinas; todo lo que la hacía no pensar en su realidad era bienvenido. Una vez terminada la tarea, se sentó sobre un tronco caído con los trozos de pescado en la mano y empezó a comer. Suspiró de placer cuando el trozo caliente de pescado rozó su lengua y masticó despacio con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era la primera comida caliente que tomaba en días y, aunque le faltaba un poco de sal, sabía a gloria. _Si Thresh pudiera probarlo..._ Continuó saboreando la comida, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que se terminó. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, pasando la lengua por sus dientes y su paladar intentando disfrutar un poco más del sabor. Entonces lo oyó. Un sinsajo, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, cantaba una melodía de cuatro notas una y otra vez. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se puso en pie agarrando el cuchillo con fuerza. Más sinsajos cantaban esa melodía a su alrededor, una melodía sencilla pero demasiado compleja para ser un ruido más del bosque. _Alguien quiere que los sinsajos canten_, pensó siguiendo el rastro musical que dejaban los pájaros. ¿Pero quién? Avanzó por entre los árboles siguiendo la melodía de los sinsajos hasta que llegó a otro claro, algo más grande que el anterior. Se quedó de piedra cuando encontró el origen de la música. Una niña, no mayor de doce años, entonaba la melodía de cuatro notas entre sollozos, atrapada en una red. La Comadreja la reconoció en seguida. Era Rue, la niña del distrito once, la compañera de Thresh. Estuvo a punto de liberarla con el cuchillo pero se detuvo. Rue le cantaba a los sinsajos y no una canción cualquiera, sino una melodía de cuatro notas invariable. Rue cantaba para llamar a alguien. ¿Y si aquello era una trampa? ¿Y si Rue estaba avisando a alguien de que ella estaba allí e iban a matarla? _¿Y entonces por qué llora?_, pensó mordiéndose el labio. Además, la niña no podía saber que ella estaba allí, no la había visto. No sabía qué hacer. De repente, todos los sinsajos se callaron y segundos después comenzaron a entonar la misma melodía de cuatro notas, sólo que algo diferente. Lo que no significó nada para la Comadreja fue como una bendición para Rue. Miraba a todos lados mientras luchaba por deshacerse de la red.

_- ¡Katniss!- _gritaba una y otra vez- _¡Katniss, socorro!- Katniss..._La chica en llamas, ella era a quien Rue estaba esperando. Confiaba en que Katniss la liberaría. La Comadreja empezó a retroceder. Por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de la chica del doce, no creía que fuera bueno estar cerca de ella por si acaso. La voz de Katniss comenzó a sonar cada vez más cerca de donde estaban, por lo que no tardaría en llegar. Entonces le vio. El chico del distrito uno, al que había visto días antes en la Cornucopia, corría hacia allí lanza en mano. El destello de la punta de la lanza sirvió para terminar de convencerla. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria, sin molestarse en recuperar su olla. _Corre_, decía una voz apremiante en su cabeza_, corre, corre, corre, corre_. No paró de correr en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando escuchó el estallido de dos cañonazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Un aerodeslizador portando dos cadáveres sobrevoló el cielo de la Arena hasta desaparecer. Desde abajo, avanzando entre los árboles, la Comadreja lo observaba. No se la quitaba de la cabeza la escena que acababa de presenciar: Rue, luchando por librarse de la red; la voz de Katniss, acercándose hacia aquel claro; el chico del distrito uno, con su lanza en ristre. Y los cañonazos. Dos cañonazos que sonaron casi seguidos. _Dos cañonazos para tres personas. Uno de ellos ha sobrevivido_, pensaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero quién? ¿Habría llegado Katniss demasiado tarde? ¿Acaso el chico del distrito uno las había matado a las dos? O quizás fuera al revés. Quizás Katniss no quería salvar a la niña, quizás había estado fingiendo para matarla en el momento oportuno y había aprovechado para acabar también con el tributo profesional. ¿Y si habían muerto los dos? Puede que Katniss fuese también armada, quizás con un arco, y hubiese disparado al chico una flecha al mismo tiempo que él lanzaba la lanza. Entonces sería Rue la que continuara con vida. La pelirroja tragó saliva. Pensar en Rue era doloroso. No podía quitare su imagen de la cabeza; sus sollozos, su canción...y el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para salvarla. _¿Y qué podías hacer?, _se dijo. El chico iba armado y Katniss estaba acercándose, no podría haberse enfrentado a ellos. _Tenía el cuchillo_, pensó, _Podría haber liberado a Rue, podría haber cambiado las cosas_. Pero no lo había hecho. Se había acobardado, esa era la única verdad. Había temido por su vida y había huído. Y ahora se arrepentía. Dejó de caminar, apoyó la frente contra un árbol y cerró los ojos. _Thresh la habría salvado, con cuchillo o sin él_. Aquel pensamiento la sobrecogió. Thresh... ¿Cómo iba a contarle todo aquello? Él la estaba buscando, ¿cómo le contaría que había visto a su compañera de distrito atrapada en una red y no había hecho nada para ayudarla? _Eso si le encuentras..._ Se estremeció. De repente la realidad la golpeó de lleno. Quedaban seis en la Arena, de los cuales sólo podía ganar uno. Y se sentía más sola que nunca. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que agarrarse al árbol para no caer. Así permaneció hasta que sus ideas se aclararon. Abrió los ojos y se tocó la mejilla. No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Se quedó mirando su mano mojada con el ceño fruncido. No, aquello estaba mal. Se apartó del árbol con brusquedad y comenzó a secar furiosamente sus lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar, no durante tanto tiempo. Quedaban seis personas, lo último que necesitaba era autocompadecerse el resto de los Juegos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sin embargo, por mucho que se empeñaba no conseguía detener aquel maldito torrente de lágrimas que salía de sus ojos. Comenzó a andar dando grandes zancadas sin dirección, siendo apenas consciente de que la noche iba abriéndose paso, hasta que lo vio. Varios metros más adelante se entreveía el fuego de una pequeña hoguera, y a alguien inclinado sobre ella. _Thresh_, pensó la pelirroja dejando de caminar. No sabía si era él o no pero era a quien más necesitaba ver en aquel momento. _¡Thresh!_ Echó a correr hacia la luz, sorteando casi por casualidad árboles y rocas. A la escasa luz del fuego era casi imposible reconocer su cara pero su piel morena le delataba. Era él. El himno comenzó a sonar en el estadio pero a ella no le importaba. Alcanzó la hoguera justo cuando la imagen del primer muerto desaparecía del cielo.

_- ¡Thresh!- _pero Thresh no parecía escucharla. Permanecía sentado sobre un tronco, rígido, con los puños apretados y la vista clavada en el cielo. La pelirroja miró hacia el cielo y enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho.

...

_Rue ha muerto_, pensó Thresh con la vista clavada en el cielo. La imagen de la niña lució unos segundos más en el firmamento antes de desaparecer pero Thresh no se movió. Rue estaba , la niña que les avisaba a todos del fin de jornada cuando estaban trabajando. Rue, a la que tantas veces había oído cantar a los sinsajos. Rue, la mejor trepadora de árboles del distrito once. Rue, su Rue. Muerta. Bajó la vista al suelo. Había llegado tarde._ Ha muerto por tu culpa,_ se dijo apretando los dientes, _Prometiste que la cuidarías y no lo has hecho. _A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sus horas de caminatas recorriendo cada centímetro de la Arena, no había conseguido encontrarla. _Y ahora está muerta. Por tu culpa._ Apretó los puños con fuerza. No, no era por su culpa. Alguien había acabado con Rue, y fuera quien fuera el asesino él acabaría con él. _¿Y cómo sabes que la han matado?_, dijo una voz llena de amargura en su mente, _¿Qué te hace pensar que no ha muerto de hambre, de frío o envenenada?_ No lo sabía. Gimió y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Oía a alguien pronunciar su voz pero le parecía muy lejano. Ni siquiera notaba el sonido del fuego crepitar en la hoguera. En su mente sólo existía Rue. Rue el día de la Cosecha. Rue en los entrenamientos. Rue recolectando en el campo. Todos esos recuerdos se entremezclaban con imágenes de lo que podría haber sido su muerte. Rue debilitándose debido al hambre. Rue con los labios agrietados buscando una fuente de agua. Rue desangrándose. _Para_, se dijo notando cómo le temblaban las manos, _Rue ha muerto, ya está. No te martirices_. No, debía ser fuerte. Quedaban seis personas en la Arena, los Juegos estaban en la recta final. Debía luchar contra todos ellos, ganar y...volver a casa. Debía hacerlo por Rue. Entonces notó una mano sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente apartando la mano y mirando a aquel intruso. Era la Comadreja. Estaba de pie, más pálida de lo habitual y con pinta de haber llorado. _Pelirroja._ Hacía días que no la veía y, aunque el cielo le había dejado claro que estaba viva, había estado intranquilo. Sin embargo, una parte de él seguía furioso con ella por haberle engañado. Tragó saliva intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar.

-_ ¿Dónde estabas?- _la pelirroja tardó un tiempo en contestar.

-_ Fuí a la Cornucopia_.

- _Me prometiste que no irías_- dijo Thresh sin apartar los ojos de ella- _Me diste tu palabra._

- _Lo siento_- susurró ella, aunque Thresh no estaba seguro de si se disculpaba por haberle mentido o le daba el pésame por Rue. Inspiró hondo y la miro de arriba abajo hasta reparar en el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

- _¿Y eso?_

- _Lo conseguí en la Cornucopia_- la pelirroja bajó la vista avergonzada- _También comida y una olla pero la olla la he perdido- _Thresh frunció el ceño. Había algo más en todo aquello. La chica del cinco le ocultaba algo.

- _¿Qué ha pasado, Pelirroja?- _volvió a observarla de hito en hito pero no vio señas de ningún tipo de herida.

-_ Después de conseguir el cuchillo...yo...- _la Comadreja levantó la vista y miró a Thresh a los ojos. Parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo- _Vi a Rue_- Thresh sintió como si alguien le diese un mazazo en el estómago-_ Ella...estaba atrapada. En una red_- Thresh se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella- _¡Pero no pude hacer nada!- _la Comadreja había empezado a retroceder al ver al chico del once levantarse.

-_ La viste...- _Thresh era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su cabeza parecía un volcán en erupción. Sus pensamientos iban sucediéndose tan deprisa que era incapaz de seguirles el hilo. Pero una cosa estaba clara: la pelirroja había visto a Rue antes de morir. Y ella estaba viva_- ¿La viste atrapada y no hiciste nada?_

- _No pude hacer nada_- la Comadreja rompió a llorar-_ No pude_.

-_ ¿¡No pudiste!?- _Thresh estaba fuera de sí. Le arrebató el cuchillo a la Comadreja y lo sostuvo frente a su cara con manos temblorosas- _¿¡Tenías un cuchillo y no pudiste hacer nada!? ¿¡No pudiste liberarla!?_

- _¡No pude!- _estalló la pelirroja- _¡Katniss se acercaba a nosotras y el chico del uno llevaba una lanza y...!_

- _¿¡La dejaste sola con ellos dos!?- _Thresh agarró el cuello de la chica con las dos manos, la levantó unos centímetros y la aplastó contra un árbol- _¿¡Aún sabiendo que el chico del uno iba armado, la dejaste sola!?- _comenzó a apretar con fuerza. Toda su rabia y su impotencia se centraron en la Comadreja. Ya no veía a la pelirroja como una compañera de alianza, sino como una persona completamente desconocida. Nuevas imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente; imágenes de Rue, atrapada bajo una red, y de la Comadreja, permaneciendo inmóvil cuchillo en mano. Todo comenzó a desdibujarse a su alrededor. En aquel momento sólo existían ella, él y su fuerza. No pensaba, no sentía. Se había convertido en la Bestia de su propio cuento_._ Apretó con más fuerza. Quería que ella sintiese su dolor, que supiera lo que su cobardía había supuesto para él, para Rue y para su familia. Su respiración se entrecortó, haciéndose similar a la de un toro o a la de un animal salvaje. Es lo que era, un depredador acorralando a su presa. _Para_, dijo una voz en su interior, _Vas a matarla, déjalo ya._ La pelirroja boqueaba en busca de aire, arañando débilmente las manos de Thresh y dando patadas aún más débiles contra el árbol. Su piel estaba tan blanca como la nieve y tenía los labios azulados. En unos segundos, moriría. _¡Para!_ Thresh se apartó con brusquedad de la Comadreja y se alejó de ella con los puños apretados. ¿Por qué había parado? No lo sabía. Sentía rabia y deseos de venganza pero nada conseguiría matándola. Se giró para mirarla. Al verse libre del peso que la aplastaba, la pelirroja había caído sin fuerzas al suelo y permanecía sentada a los pies del árbol, con las piernas hacia un lado e intentando recuperar el aliento. Al ver que Thresh la miraba, se acurrucó más contra el árbol llevándose instintivamente una mano al cuello. En sus ojos se reflejaba el terror más puro, como si fuese un cervatillo atrapado en las garras de un león. Un rastro de culpabilidad oscureció a Thresh. Nadie le había mirado nunca de aquella forma, y mucho menos por algo que había hecho él. Y lo que más le inquietó es que no sintió nada, sólo rencor. De repente todo había cambiado. Una brecha invisible se había abierto entre los dos y Thresh sabía que ninguno iba a mirar al otro de la misma forma. Sólo había una cosa que podían hacer. Sin mediar palabra, Thresh se acercó al tronco y sacó de un hueco de la madera el libro que les habían enviado el primer día. Después, recogió el cuchillo del suelo y tiró los dos objetos a los pies de la Comadreja, que continuaba acurrucada sin moverse.

- _Márchate- _dijo Thresh con voz neutral. La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces asimilando la información.

- _¿Qué?_

- _Nuestra alianza se ha acabado. Mi pierna está curada, ya no te necesito. Además no quiero verte_- inspiró hondo antes de continuar- _Eres libre, vete_- la chica permaneció sentada. Miraba alternativamente a Thresh y a sus cosas, como si estuviese librando una lucha interna.

- _¿Me dejas con vida?- _Thresh asintió una sola vez. La Comadreja bajó la vista y pareció dudar unos segundos más antes de asentir. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, asió con una mano el cuchillo y con la otra el libro y le dirigió a Thresh una última mirada de despedida antes de marcharse. Thresh se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba entre los árboles.

-_ Pelirroja_- la Comadreja se giró al oír su voz. Si sentía algún tipo de tristeza, su cara no la reflejaba- _La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré._


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado dos días desde que Thresh y la Comadreja rompiesen su alianza y separasen sus caminos. Dos días en los que ambos tuvieron que volver a acostumbrarse a valerse por sí mismos, sin ataduras y sin nadie de quien depender. _Sin nadie con quien convivir._ La Comadreja había pasado aquellos dos días en un pequeño refugio que se había construído a orillas del río. Se sentía insegura ahora que quedaban sólo seis de ellos en la Arena, de modo que nunca se alejaba demasiado de su escondite. En lo que a ella respectaba, aquellos habían sido dos días tranquilos, sin sobresaltos. Por suerte o por desgracia no había encontrado a nadie en todo aquel tiempo, de modo que no había tenido muchas novedades. Bueno, quizás una. Una noche la Arena recibió la noticia de una nueva norma en el reglamento de los Juegos: dos tributos podían resultar vencedores siempre y cuando fueran del mismo distrito. _Seguramente los del dos y los del doce están todavía celebrándolo, _pensó la pelirroja con amargura, _A ellos les basta con trabajar en equipo y darnos caza para sobrevivir, mientras que Thresh y yo..._ Sacudió la cabeza. Los Juegos le habían dejado claro que debía permanecer en solitario. Tendría que contentarse con intentar que no la matasen.

...

Por su parte, Thresh había pasado aquellos dos días deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la Arena. No le gustaba la idea de permanecer siempre en un mismo sitio, de modo que dormía de noche y cazaba de día y nunca estaba más de un día seguido en un lugar. Para él también habían sido dos días sin novedades, lo que agradecía. Necesitaba pensar. Sólo quedaban seis personas en la Arena y, con la nueva norma, tenía difícil sobrevivir. Pero estaba decidido a ganar, por Rue. La imagen de la niña seguía persistiendo en su memoria y algunas noches el sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. _Ganaré por tí, pequeña_, pensaba mientras removía con un palo los restos de una hoguera, _Cuidaré de tus hermanos por tí._ El sonido de un coro de trompetas le hizo ponerse en pie. Ya había oído ese sonido antes, la noche en la que anunciaron el cambio en el reglamento de los Juegos. Pero esta vez no se anunciaba ninguna norma, sino que se invitaba a todos los tributos a un banquete. Thresh soltó un bufido y volvió a sentarse. No necesitaba más comida, se las apañaba perfectamente para cazar y recolectar. Incluso había ganado algo de masa muscular. Sin embargo, siguió escuchando la voz: _"Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad."_ Thresh frunció el ceño. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una estrategia para juntarles a todos. Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Si los demás querían arriesgarse a una muerte segura, que lo hicieran. Él tenía comida, bebida y salud de sobra, no necesitaba nada. ¿No? _Venganza_, susurró una voz en su interior, _¿No es esa la razón por la que no has parado de dar vueltas por el bosque estos días? Necesitas vengar a Rue._ Aquello era cierto. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había muerto, estaba claro que alguien de los seis que quedaban era el causante de la pérdida de su compañera. Si, eso necesitaba. Necesitaba encontrar a ese alguien, mirarle a los ojos e incrustarle la maza en la sien. La pregunta era: ¿conseguiría sobrevivir a aquella carnicería? Cato y la chica del dos eran fuertes pero seguro que no irían los dos al mismo tiempo al banquete; podría acabar con ellos por separado y lo mismo pasaba con la pareja del doce. Y la pelirroja... no, ella no era un problema. Reflexionó unos segundos más sobre el tema antes de asentir.

-_ Lo haré, Rue_- dijo en voz alta hacia nadie en concreto- _Tendré mi venganza._

...

_Es un arma_, pensaba la Comadreja mientras caminaba entre los árboles, _Eso es lo que hay, lo que necesito_. Era lo único posible. No podía ser comida, porque había encontrado un manzano a pocos pasos de su escondite; ni podía ser agua, pues tenía el río prácticamente a sus pies. Tampoco era medicina, pues no sufría ninguna herida, ni quemaduras, ni fiebre. Lo que necsitaba era un arma con la que defenderse, un arma de larga distancia con la que atacar desde lejos. El cuchillo podría serla útil pero no se atrevía a entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, si tuviera por ejemplo una cerbatana... _Podría acabar con todos sin ponerme en peligro. _El problema estaba en el banquete, aunque eso también lo había pensado. Probablemente la mayoría de los tributos iría a la Cornucopia y aquello se convertiría en un baño de sangre. Sin embargo, todos irían al alba. Si conseguía llegar antes que ellos, podría irse antes que ellos. Y sólo había un sitio lo suficientemente cerca del lugar acordado donde podía esconderse. Llegó al claro de la Cornucopia cuando el himno de Panem comenzaba a sonar pero apenas le prestó atención. No se habían oído cañonazos durante el día, de modo que no había muertos. Aprovechó el ruido de la música para moverse deprisa y llegó a la boca de la Cornucopia antes de que el sello de Panem desapareciera del firmamento. Se agachó y entró a cuatro patas en el cuerno dorado. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar. Se sentó con la espalda pegada a una de las paredes de la Cornucopia y se acurrucó intentando ponerse cómoda. Sí, allí estaría a salvo. ¿Cómo la había llamado Thresh? Comadreja. La comadreja había encontrado su madriguera. Sonrió y cerró los ojos intentando descansar. Iba a ser una noche corta.


	9. Chapter 9

_Concéntrate_, la Comadreja echó el cuerpo hacia delante preparándose para correr, _Sólo tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies. _El sol comenzaba a salir en la Arena, de un momento a otro se celebraría el banquete en el que cada uno de ellos conseguiría aquello que necesitara desesperadamente. Y ella había llegado la primera. _Falta poco_. La pelirroja permanecía oculta en la boca de la Cornucopia, sin más ayuda que sus piernas para salir de allí. Había decidido dejar en el cuerno su antigua mochila con el cuchillo y el libro para facilitar su huída. Suficiente tenía con cargar con una mochila cuyo tamaño desconocía. Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a bañar los árboles que rodeaban el claro y el terreno que se extendía ante ella. Incluso los pájaros habían empezado a cantar. _Falta poco_, se repitió notando acelerarse los latidos de su corazón. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar. El suelo delante de la boca del cuerno se dividió en dos y surgió una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco como la nieve. En la mesa había cuatro mochilas; dos negras grandes con los números 2 y 11, una minúscula naranja con el número 12 y una mediana y verde, con un 5. _Esa es la mía_, pensó la Comadreja clavando los ojos en ella. Un leve click indicó que la mesa estaba completamente encajada en el suelo. _¡Ahora! _Sin pensárselo dos veces, la Comadreja echó a correr hacia la mesa, cogió su mochila, y se dirigió hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. _Corre_, se repetía abrazando su mochila, _Corre, corre, corre_. Sólo dejó de correr cuando se vio rodeada de árboles. Se dobló hacia delante apoyando las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aire. _Estoy viva_, pensó aún sin poder creérselo, _Estoy viva._ Y tenía tiempo de esconderse mientras los otros tributos del banquete terminaban de pelearse. Empezó a andar de nuevo abriendo su nueva mochila para echar un vistazo a su contenido. Una botella de agua llena, cerillas, un saco de dormir cuidadosamente doblado, manzanas... Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y removió su interior hasta palpar un objeto pequeño, parecido a un palo. Lo sacó y lo observó con atención. Una cerbatana. Removió más el interior de la mochila hasta encontrar una cajita que contenía cinco dardos listos para ser usados. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Se guardó los dardos y la cerbatana en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y volvió a cerrar la mochila. Estaba preparada, ahora sólo tocaba esperar. Fue entonces cuando oyó el cañonazo.

...

_Corre, pelirroja_, pensó Thresh al ver una mata de pelo rojizo desaparecer en el bosque. La Comadreja había sido la más inteligente de todos ellos al esconderse en la Cornucopia y esperar el momento oportuno para hacerse con su mochila, aunque él no esperaba menos de ella. _Siempre ha sido lista_. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella. Una gran mochila con el número 11 esperaba a ser recogida y más le valía darse prisa antes de que alguien se le adelantara. La chica del 12 y la chica del 2 habían empezado a pelearse en la boca del cuerno, de modo que Thresh aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo de entre los árboles maza en mano. A simple vista parecía que sólo estaban ellos tres en el banquete, aunque algo le decía que el chico del 12 y Cato andaban por los alrededores cubriendo a sus parejas. _Si es así, no están haciendo un gran trabajo._ La compañera de Cato había inmovilizado a la chica en llamas contra el suelo y se recreaba seleccionando cuchillos del interior de su chaqueta. Thresh cogió su mochila y estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó a la chica del 2 hablar.

- _... vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue?- Rue_. Thresh se giró a la chica notando cómo hervía la sangre en su interior. _Han sido ellos_. Ellos habían matado a Rue. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ella había sido la asesina pero estaba claro que había tenido algo que ver. Thresh avanzó hacia ella notando cómo la maza resbalaba de su mano, la cogió de la chaqueta y la levantó en el aire como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. La chica de Cato gritaba pero él apenas escuchaba. En su interior sólo existía la venganza. Dio la vuelta a la chica y la tiró al suelo, alejándola de la tributo del 12.

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a Rue?- _gritó mientras la joven retrocedía asustada- _¿La has matado?_

_- ¡No! ¡No, no fuí yo!_

- _¡Has dicho su nombre, te he oído! ¿La has matado?- _Thresh echó un vistazo a la colección de cuchillos que portaba la chica, todos de distinta forma y tamaño. La imagen de Rue desangrándose con multitud de cortes por el cuerpo invadió su mente haciendo torcer su boca en una mueca de rabia_- ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?_

_- ¡No! No, yo no...- sí, tú sí._ Thresh se agachó sin apartar los ojos de la chica y recogió una gran piedra del suelo-_ ¡Cato!- _chilló la chica al ver la piedra_- ¡Cato!_

_- ¡Clove!- _la voz de Cato sonaba distante, como si estuviese muy lejos de allí. Thresh agarró con fuerza la piedra y la estrelló contra el cráneo de Clove. La joven no sangró pero por el gemido que dejó escapar estaba claro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Thresh se volvió hacia la chica en llamas con la piedra en alto. Su respiración era agitada y notaba la adrenalina correr por sus venas pero aún le quedaba un mínimo de coherencia. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho Clove? ¿Rue había formado alianza con la chica del doce?

- _¿Qué quería decir?- _las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca sin que pudiera frenarlas_- ¿Qué era eso de que Rue era tu aliada?_

- _Yo..., yo..., nosotras formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones. Intenté salvarla, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1_- _Distrito 1._ Thresh no sabía cómo se llamaba pero estaba convencido de que era el mismo chico que apareció en el cielo cuando Rue murió.

_-_ _¿Y lo mataste?_

_-Sí, lo maté, y a ella la cubrí de flores. Y canté hasta que se durmió_- la chica parecía emocionarse al hablar de Rue, lo que hizo dudar a Thresh. _Le cantó..._

_-¿Hasta que se durmió?- _preguntó Thresh, con voz áspera.

_-_ _Hasta que se murió, canté hasta que se murió. Vuestro distrito... me envió pan_- la chica levantó la mano para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz, como si hubiese aceptado ya su muerte- _Hazlo deprisa, ¿vale, Thresh?- _Thresh frunció el ceño mirandola. Aquella chica era lo que él siempre había querido ser para Rue; un protector, un aliado, un amigo. ¿Iba a matarla?_ Le cantó_, pensó bajando la piedra, _y la cubrió de flores. ¿Qué hacías tú mientras tanto? _Nada. Fue ella quien trató de defender a Rue cuando estaba en peligro. Fue ella quien acompañó a la pequeña en los últimos minutos de su vida. _No puedo matarla, al igual que no pude matar a la pelirroja. _Su rostró se tensó al pensar en la chica del 5. Dejó caer la piedra y señaló a la chica en llamas con un dedo.

_-Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, por Rue. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes?- _la chica asintió. No habría segundas oportunidades. Si la encontraba, la mataría. _Aún debo volver a casa_. La voz de Cato sonaba cada vez más cercana, rota por el dolor de ver a su compañera de distrito inmóvil en el suelo- _Será mejor que corras, chica en llamas_- la chica se incorporó y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Thresh se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. Era la segunda persona a la que perdonaba la vida en aquellos juegos pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. En aquel momento todo se reducía a matar o morir. Se giró hacia la mesa y vio las dos mochilas negras que seguían esperando a sus respectivos dueños. Una breve sonrisa cruzó sus labios. ¿Por qué deberían tener un dueño cada una cuando podía llevarse las dos él? Así se aseguraría de que Cato le siguiera y sería más fácil acabar con él. Echó a correr hacia la mesa, cogió las dos mochilas y desapareció del claro. _Que empiece el juego, Cato._


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado alrededor de un día y medio desde que se celebrara el banquete de la Cornucopia. Los cinco tributos supervivientes se encontraban dispersos por la Arena, dos de ellos a salvo en un refugio y tres completamente solos, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Desde el final del banquete se había formado en el cielo una nube de tormenta que cubría toda la Arena y descargaba fieramente agua sobre todo aquel que se atreviera a aventurarse a campo abierto. _Como siga lloviendo así, nos hundiremos todos_, pensó Thresh resguardado bajo un árbol de ramas colgantes. Su primera opción tras abandonar la Cornucopia había sido la gran llanura donde pasó sus primeros días pero tuvo que abandonarla cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. _Si al menos tuviera un impermeable..._ Pero lo único que había en su gran mochila, aparte de su fiel maza, era un silbato; una especie de reclamo para animales tallado en madera y con la forma de un pájaro. Cada vez que soplaba, el pájaro emitía cuatro notas, parecidas a las que usaban en su distrito para señalar el final de un día de trabajo. Thresh comenzó a dar vueltas al silbato entre los dedos haciendo caso omiso de los truenos que sonaban. Era evidente que le habían mandado ese silbato para atraer a los tributos y poder matarles pero, ¿por qué tronaba entonces? _Querrán crear ambiente_, pensó Thresh con ironía, _No hay nada más bonito que morir entre truenos y lluvia._ Se recostó contra el árbol con las dos mochilas a sus pies y se llevó el silbato a la boca. Se oyese o no, aquella melodía le recordaba a su hogar. El sonido de las cuatro notas quedó unos segundos flotando en el aire antes de desaparecer pero, al contrario que otras veces, no se escuchó ningún trueno después. Thresh se asomó por entre las ramas del árbol y miró al cielo. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza y de vez en cuando brillaba la luz de un rayo pero parecían haberse eliminado los truenos. _Los capitolianos quieren que el pajarito cante_. Thresh se colgó cada una de las mochilas sobre un hombro y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia soplando de cuando en cuando el silbato. _Muy bien, hagámosle cantar._

...

_Como siga lloviendo así, nos hundiremos todos_, pensó la Comadreja arrebujándose dentro de su saco de dormir. No había parado de llover desde que se celebró el banquete de la Cornucopia, aunque por suerte el aguacero la había pillado instalando su recien adquirido saco en la rama de un árbol. Allí había pasado todo aquel tiempo, alimentándose a base de las manzanas que había en su mochila y pasando las horas jugueteando con su caja de dardos. _Cinco dardos y cuatro personas, me sobra uno_, pensó volviendo a sacar la caja. Aunque dudaba ser capaz de matar a nadie con aquella tormenta surcando el cielo._ Estarán todos refugiados._ Un sonido de cuatro notas surcando el aire interrumpió sus pensamientos. La pelirroja se puso tensa. Conocía ese sonido, era la canción que había cantado Rue justo antes de morir, la que cantaba para llamar a Katniss. _Deben ser imaginaciones mías_, pensó escudriñando la oscuridad. Pero no, allí estaba otra vez. La Comadreja colocó un dardo en la cerbatana y permaneció quieta hasta que vio moverse unos arbustos unos metros más abajo de donde ella estaba. Un chico de composición fuerte paseaba entre los árboles con dos grandes bultos a la espalda. La luz de un rayo le permitió a la pelirroja identificarle; era Thresh. Bajó la cerbatana sin apartar los ojos de él. Era él el que emitía el sonido de la canción una y otra vez, ayudado de un silbato, y caminaba tranquilamente, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. _Quiere atraernos para matarnos_. Aquello debía ser lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, una excusa para encontrarse con los tributos y acabar con ellos. De repente la Comadreja sintió miedo de su antiguo compañero de alianza. Rememoró la noche en que él casi la había estrangulado y las últimas palabras que la dirigió: _la próxima vez que te vea, te mataré._ _No si puedo impedirlo_, pensó colocando un dardo en su cerbatana. Se puso de rodillas sobre el tronco, apuntó hacia Thresh y dudó unos segundos._ Hazlo_, se dijo intentando que no le temblara el pulso, _Es él o tú. ¡Hazlo! _Sus labios rozaron la cerbatana pero en el momento en que iba a soplar un ruido entre las sombras la sobresaltó. Thresh también pareció ponerse alerta. Muy despacio, se guardó el silbato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejó los dos bultos que llevaba en el suelo, sacó su maza plateada de uno de ellos y esperó. De entre las sombras apareció un chico, no mucho mayor que Thresh con señales de haber estado corriendo. Una vez más, la Comadreja pudo saber quién era gracias a la luz de un rayo: el chico del 2. La chica se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún ruido, escuchando atentamente.

_- Cato_- la tranquilidad de la voz de Thresh la hizo estremecerse_- Cuánto tiempo. ¿Dónde has estado?_

-_ Déjate de juegos_- si la voz de Cato era tranquila, la voz de Cato era pura rabia- _Has matado a Clove._

-_ ¿Así se llamaba?- _Thresh se encogió de hombros- _Bueno, supongo que estamos en paz teniendo en cuenta que vosotros matasteis a Rue._

- _Fue Marvel quien lo hizo, Clove no tuvo nada que ver._

-_ ¿Crees que me importa?- _la voz de Thresh se endureció-_ No hemos llegado hasta aquí para echarnos las cosas en cara. _

-_ Eso es cierto_- Cato sonrió ferozmente- _Estoy aquí para que me devuelvas lo que es mío_- señaló uno de los bultos del suelo con algo alargado y brillante. La Comadreja tardó unos segundos en comprender que era una espada.

- _Qué curioso_- Thresh había empezado a pasarse la maza de una mano a otra- _Yo estoy aquí para acabar contigo._

_- Cuando quieras_- hubo un momento de tensión en el que ninguno se movió. Después, con la velocidad de los rayos que surcaban el cielo, Cato corrió hacia Thresh blandiendo la espada a dos manos. Lejos de retroceder, Thresh asentó bien los pies en el suelo y se preparó para recibir a Cato con las dos manos firmemente sujetas a la maza. Los dos objetos parecieron soltar chispas al chocar entre sí. Los dos tributos comenzaron a moverse en círculos repartiendose golpes entre sí pero la Comadreja apenas conseguía ver nada. El sonido de una queja le indicó que Cato había recibido un mazazo, probablemente en el estómago, y el ruido de algo cortante rasgando un tejido le advirtió que Thresh había sido herido. El cielo se iluminó con una sucesión de relámpagos silenciosos sucedidos uno detrás de otro. La Comadreja ahogó un grito. Cato tenía varios golpes en la cabeza y los brazos y sangraba de un oído pero aún podía mantener la espada con un mínimo de fuerza. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Thresh. Parecía menos cansado que Cato pero tenía varios cortes en los brazos y la pierna y sangraba profusamente de una herida en la cabeza. _Se va a morir_, pensó aterrorizada, _Cato lo va a matar_. Buscó a tientas su cerbatana y colocó un dardo en su interior. No, Cato no mataría a Thresh, ella no lo permitiría. Se llevó la cerbatana a los labios e intentó apuntar al cuello del tributo del dos pero le fue imposible. Luchaban tan cerca y estaba tan oscuro que era difícil saber quién era quién. _Thresh es más alto_, se dijo apuntando a la figura de menor tamaño. Inspiró profundamente y sopló con todas sus fuerzas. El dardo recorrió velozmente la distancia que les separaba y se clavó en el cuello de una de las dos figuras.

...

Thresh notó cómo algo se clavaba en su cuello. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Cato haciéndole caer y se palpó el cuello hasta dar con algo pequeño clavado en la piel. Lo sostuvo a la altura de la vista. Era un dardo, de cuyo extremo goteaba algo parecido a la sangre pero más ligero. _¿Veneno?, _pensó parpadeando varias veces y mirando a los árboles. Si había algo allí observando, no podía verlo. Los árboles a su alrededor parecían tener vida propia, el más leve soplo de viento les hacía moverse y cambiar de posición. Thresh notó cómo el suelo giraba a su alrededor y tuvo que apretar fuertemente los ojos para concentrarse. Cato parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba porque volvía a acercarse a toda velocidad con su espada en alto. Thresh sujetó su maza con fuerza e intentó golpearle pero falló. Probó una segunda vez pero sin suerte y tras el tercer intento retrocedió. Cada vez que intentaba darle, Cato se multiplicaba, de manera que tenía a cuatro Catos mirándole con ira frente a él. Thresh profirió un grito y continuó repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro hasta que los Catos cayeron al suelo a la vez con una herida en la cabeza. Thresh bajó la maza cada vez más pesada al suelo y volvió la vista al árbol desde donde parecía haber venido el dardo. Entre las sombras le pareció ver una figura pequeña. ¿Era Rue? Sí, lo era. La pequeña saltaba de rama en rama, danzando bajo la lluvia y sin dejar de sonreír. Thresh frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Se alegraba de su sufrimiento? La niña dio una vuelta sobre una rama y señaló al suelo. Thresh bajó la vista esperando encontrar a Cato inconsciente pero sólo vio la tierra, salpicada de un líquido rojo parecido a la sangre. Se giró mirando a todas partes buscando al chico del dos pero no vio a nadie. La lluvia que caía comenzó a transformarse en ácido que le perforaba la piel y la maza se calentó tanto que Thresh se vio obligado a soltarla.

-_ ¡¿Dónde estás?!- _gritó Thresh hacia la nada notando su respiración entrecortada.

- _Aquí_- una voz fría como el hielo le respondió a su espalda, aunque más frío fue el contacto del metal al rajar su cuello.


	11. Chapter 11

_Quedamos cuatro_, pensaba la Comadreja sentada con las piernas metidas en su saco de dormir. No había cambiado de posición desde la noche en que el tributo del once y el tributo del dos se habían enfrentado a muerte. No comía, no bebía; sólo pensaba. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la escena que había presenciado desde el árbol: Cato, lanzando mandobles con su espada; Thresh, sangrando de una herida de la cabeza. Y ella, lanzando aquel dardo para intentar salvarle la vida. _Fallé._ Habría sido imposible acertar con toda aquella oscuridad y más aún con los dos chicos moviéndose. Había hecho lo que habia podido. Y entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía? _Hiciste lo que debías_, pensó con la vista clavada en los árboles, _Intentaste salvarle_. No, lo que había hecho era matarle. Y sin embargo no se sentía culpable por ello. No había sentido rabia al ver a Cato huir con su mochila dejando tras de sí el cadáver de Thresh, no había llorado al ver la foto del tributo del once en el cielo. No sentía nada. _Estás en shock, pelirroja._ Quizás fuera mejor así. Quizás de aquel modo conseguiría reunir la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a los demás. _Enfrentarme no, matarles_. La pelirroja apretó los dientes. Quedaban cuatro, lo único que debía hacer era eliminar a los demás. Eso o esperar a que se mataran entre ellos. En cualquier caso, si sobrevivía a ellos volvería a casa y enmendaría sus errores. _Hazlo por Thresh_. Aquel pensamiento consiguió sacarla de su entumecimiento. Se sentó con las piernas colgando sobre la rama y echó un vistazo a su mochila. En todo aquel tiempo no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Pero por más que rebuscó, no encontró ninguna de las manzanas que le habían servido de alimento días antes. La Comadreja suspiró y miró al cielo. Era de día, aunque no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo que sí sabía era que era hora de cazar. _Animales o personas._ Enrolló su saco de dormir, lo metió en la mochila y bajó de un salto de la rama donde estaba. Comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo con la mochila al hombro, buscando el rastro de algún animal que poder llevarse a la boca, cuando oyó el ruido de hojas partiéndose. La pelirroja paró en seco. Sonaba como si algo muy grande o pesado estuviera moviéndose y el sonido se dirigía hacia allí. _Nada bueno_. Trepó lo más rápido que pudo a un árbol cercano y esperó. Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad le pareció distinguir el sonido de unas voces unos metros a su izquierda. Con mucho cuidado, fue moviéndose de rama en rama hasta llegar al origen del sonido. Unos metros más abajo de donde ella estaba había dos personas hablando. La Comadreja les reconoció casi enseguida: eran los tributos del doce, la única pareja superviviente de los juegos que tenía oportunidad de volver a casa. Al parecer aquel ruido de pisadas que había oído venía de un problema en la pierna que sufría el chico de doce. Después de una corta discusión la chica del doce suspiró y le enseñó a su aliado cómo desenterrar raíces. _Ellos también tienen hambre_, pensó la pelirroja asomándose un poco más para saber dónde estaban las raíces. Acto seguido, la chica dejó su mochila en el suelo y le enseñó al chico del doce una melodía con la que se mantendrían en contacto. _Te lo ha puesto en bandeja_, pensó la Comadreja sacando su cerbatana. Con Katniss cazando lejos de allí, sería fácil acabar con su compañero y huir por las ramas. Tanteó el contenido de su cajita de madera y sacó uno de los dardos sin apartar los ojos del compañero de la chica en llamas. A pesar de que la chica ya se habia ido, él seguía intentando no perderla de vista, sonriéndose y con un brillo especial en los ojos._ La quiere_. De modo que todo lo que había dicho en su entrevista era cierto; estaba enamorado de ella desde que era un crío._ ¿Y qué?, _pensó la Comadreja apretando con fuerza la cerbatana y colocando un dardo en su interior, _Yo también quería a Thresh a mi manera y a nadie ha parecido importarle._ No iba a poner en juego su supervivencia por agradar a la audiencia. Apuntó con la cerbatana al chico enamorado pero no consiguió soplar. La mano le temblaba ligeramente pero lo suficiente para impedirla sujetar su arma con fuerza. Bajó la cerbatana para inspirar hondo un par de veces antes de volver a subirla pero lejos de mejorar, el temblor pareció ir en aumento y ni siquiera sujetando la cerbatana con las dos manos fue capaz de apuntar. Los ojos le escocían por culpa de las lágrimas que se amontonban tras ellos. _No voy a poder_, pensó bajando la cerbatana. Aquella situación le recordaba demasiado a lo que había pasado con Thresh. _Tiraré y fallaré. Y entonces el chico avisará a su querida novia y me matarán entre los dos_. La chica se quedó mirando cómo el tributo del doce iba y venía dejando raíces y bayas sobre una lona de plástico en la que había también un queso. No era justo. Aquella pareja tenía asegurado el triunfo de los juegos y todo el mundo lo sabía. Cato y ella sólo estaban allí de relleno._ Demuéstrales que se equivocan_, la voz de Thresh sonó en su mente, _¿No puedes atacarles? No lo hagas. Escóndete, sobrevive por tu cuenta, sé más lista que ellos. Y vuelve a casa._ La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y bajó de un salto del árbol con la mochila sobre la espalda. Hacía un rato que el chico del doce había ido a buscar más raíces de modo que tenía tiempo para salir de allí. Se paró un momento frente a la lona y miró a derecha e izquierda. Aquella pareja tenía comida de sobra y, por lo que había visto, Katniss llevaba un arco para matar animales. No les importaría que les cogiera un poco de comida. Se llevó a la boca un trocito de queso y se llenó las manos con tantas bayas como le fue posible antes de salir corriendo de allí. _Sobreviviré, _pensó llevándose una de las bayas a la boca, _Volveré a casa_. En el momento en que el jugo de la baya rozó su lengua, un cañonazo sentenció su muerte.

...

_En una de las salas de la planta baja del centro de entrenamiento, los avox daban los últimos retoques los cadáveres de los tributos fallecidos en los juegos. En aquel momento sólo había dos cuerpos que debían ser preparados para ser devueltos a sus familias, un chico y una chica. Él iba vestido con un traje oscuro sobre una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con zapatos oscuros. Le habían cortado el pelo y habían conseguido reducir a una fina línea platedada la cicatriz que habia surcado su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo pero se apreciaban pequeños detalles en su rostro que reflejaban el sufrimiento que había experimentado antes de morir. Ella llevaba un vestido azul claro de tela ligera, con zapatos plateados. Habían peinado su pelo color naranja hasta dejarlo suave y sedoso, suelto como lo había llevado en la Cosecha. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y parecía mucho más relajada que su compañero. Podría decirse que dormía. Ambos estaban tumbados en sendas camillas uno al lado del otro, sin llegar a tocarse por escasos centímetros. Nadie parecía entristecido por su muerte, por la misma razón que nadie les conocía realmente. Los tributos del distrito doce habían sido los protagonistas de aquellos juegos de modo que ellos habían pasado desapercibidos. Nadie había visto cómo ella leía ni cómo él la miraba mientras dormía. Nadie sabía por qué habían terminado con su alianza ni sabían a ciencia cierta si era cierto que aquellas dos personas habían sido aliadas alguna vez. La audiencia ya tenía su pareja de amantes, no necesitaba nada más. Para ellos, sólo eran dos tributos a los que la suerte no había ayudado. Para ellos, sólo eran una pieza más de los juegos._

FIN.


End file.
